


pumpkin spice latte

by ordinary_days01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_days01/pseuds/ordinary_days01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Wu-Tang Cafe holds a lot of surprises, especially the one in the form of an aspiring musician named Do Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pumpkin spice latte

**Author's Note:**

> written for yeolliepopday

Chanyeol’s running late for his calculus class and the last thing he really needs right now is fucking morning traffic. Curse him and his decision to live with his stupid best friend in their stupid apartment that was like five years away from the fucking university.

The cars ahead of him were literally moving an inch a minute and he’s positive by the time he’s even made it to the end of the street, all his classes will have been over and he’d have to turn right back around to get ready for his shift at Wu-Tang Cafe, aka, the only dumb as fuck place that would hire his towering and intimidating (which he definitely is _not_ ) presence.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and has half a mind to ignore it as he’s pretty sure it’s Jongdae, his roommate and BFF, laughing his ass off over the fact that Chanyeol’s quite possibly missing some of the most important information taught in the class over the course of the entire goddamn year. Things like that just usually happen to him. He’s grown to accept it.

And he promptly disregards text after text sent to him. He doesn’t want that fucker ruining his day anymore that it already is.

By the time he makes it to campus and is now power walking through the hallways, he’s about a half hour late and the class is at least an hour long. He almost wants to just throw the bird and say ‘fuck it’ but no, _no,_ he is _not_ going to do something as foolish as that. Instead, he continues to march there, completely oblivious to the fact that he could indeed run into someone. Which is exactly what he did two seconds after he came to his bearings.

Thank goodness he didn’t fall on his face, but the other person didn’t seem as lucky. Chanyeol’s eyes search around frantically, and upon seeing his fallen books and someone else’s scattered all over the floor (with the hint of a person in there somewhere), he quickly apologizes, bowing his head embarrassedly.

“It’s fine. I’m okay,” he hears a slightly deep voice say. Chanyeol leans down to pick up his books.

When he’s all finished and he’s helped the other guy up, he realizes that the person is a lot, like _a lot_ shorter than him, which is a little endearing because he didn’t want to end up getting jumped around lunch time. Or at least not today.

“I’m sorry… again,” Chanyeol mutters sheepishly. The boy peers up at him and Chanyeol immediately feels his entire _being_ heat up because _damn_ is this guy fucking gorgeous. Like, woah, maybe he _did_ wake up on the right side of the bed.

The boy chuckles and oh _Lord_ does the taller find it completely and utterly adorable.

“It’s okay! Really!”

Chanyeol looks down, rubbing his increasingly heating neck. “Okay… I’ll just um, get, uh, going,” he stumbles out, hurrying his strides down the hall. He misses the amused glint in the stranger’s eye as he turns the corner at the end of the hallway, trying desperately to control his racing heart.

 

**

 

“How may I take your order?” Chanyeol asks for the nth time that day with a small sigh. He’s been working since the crack of dawn and now it’s nine o’clock… in the morning. The _morning_. Three whole hours. Who wouldn’t be tired having to wake up at such an hour and then have it be a Saturday _and on top of that_ have to tolerate his crazy ass coworkers? The things Park Chanyeol does for people…

“Americano. Two shots of espresso,” the business-like man answers in a deep, demanding voice. Chanyeol doesn’t bat an eye as he types in the order on their new touch screen cash registers. They’d only gotten them a few weeks ago and it always left the boy amazed.

“One dollar and ninety cents please.” He holds out his hand as a credit card is given to him. Swiping it and effectively paying the order, Chanyeol goes off to the side to prepare the drink. It’s easy enough and by the time he’s done, he sees another customer walk in.

“Here you go sir,” Chanyeol gives the man a friendly smile and slides the coffee over. He only gets a grunt in return. Whatever. Everyone can’t always be in such a good mood at this hour. He _completely_ understands.

“So, how’s classes going for everyone,” Jongin, Chanyeol’s sort-of-but-not-really _other_ best friend, asks.

Jongdae snorts as he rolls his eyes, a frown marring his sharp features. “Not so great dude. I have to study _hard_ for a huge test in my chemistry class tomorrow. That shit’s hard!”

“I will never understand why you majored in biochem. It sounds so boring,” Sehun complains (for probably the millionth time that month may he add) from his spot on the counter, next to Jongin.

“Shut the hell up Sehun! Everyone has different interests, Jesus!” Jongdae throws his hands up in the air dramatically.

“Don’t use Jesus’s name in vain you arsehole!”

“Stop being mean to my brother,” Jongin chastises lightly, slapping his boyfriend’s thigh and clucking his tongue in distaste with a shake of his head.

Yes, Jongin and Jongdae are brothers. Even Chanyeol finds it baffling. They looked nothing alike whatsoever, it’s almost as if one of them happened to be adopted into the family. Chanyeol’s thought that more than once after meeting the duo for the first time. Just thinking about that whole experience he can feel a headache coming on.

“You’ll defend him before you defend me?” Sehun challenges, crossing his arms and turning his head away when Jongin tries to redeem himself. “Nope, don’t care. La la la la!” Sehun plugs his fingers in his ears and childishly looks everywhere but at the other’s apologetic face.

“You three are a mess, I hope you know that,” Chanyeol says, returning to his spot in front of the cash register. It’s an older woman this time that instantly makes the brunette feel at home with her grandmotherly aura. She looks like a complete sweetheart.

“Welcome to Wu-Tang Cafe. How may I take your order?”

“A chai tea latte would be nice dear,” she replies with a faint smile. Reaching in her purse, she pulls out two bills and places them on the counter. “Keep the change, hun.” And with a wink (a wink dammit!), she moves over to find a seat in the nearly empty cafe. Chanyeol could distinctly hear low whistles in the background, no doubt those idiots he calls his friends.

“Looks like you have a new fan,” Jongdae whispers in his ear with a chuckle when he sees the tips of Chanyeol’s ear reddening out of embarrassment. The taller male has to resist the strong urge to slap that stupid smirk off the boy’s face. Why oh why did things like this have to happen in his life on a daily basis? Just the other day a woman that looked old enough to be his mother asked him for his number. What the hell was wrong with people nowadays? Did he really look _that_ old? Or did the world just _want_ him to be a blushing fool? Damn.

“I hope you fail your test,” Chanyeol mutters. Jongdae gasps melodramatically, splaying a hand over his chest with his mouth hanging open, forming a little ‘o’.

“Will you people please do your damn jobs and take the customers orders?” Yifan hisses as he peeks his head out of the little opening where the bakers slide their fresh desserts through to put on display. “Tao and Joonmyeon can’t concentrate.”

“And why the hell should we care if they can’t concentrate?” Jongdae retorts, crossing his arms in a sassy manner.

“Because if they can’t concentrate, they’ll lose focus and fuck up. We don’t want people getting food poisoning because y’all can’t keep your traps shut!” Yifan whisper-shouts in order to _not_ draw attention to them. It doesn’t seem to be working considering the cafe was close to dead silent and there were only like three people sitting around.

“Fine fine. We’ll shut up,” Sehun speaks up for the quad, hopping off his spot on the counter. Jongin immediately wraps his arms around the younger’s slim waist and quickly pecks him on the lips. Not a second later is he suffering a whack on the head, courtesy of the great manger Yifan himself. Sehun sends him a death glare.

“PDA also violates those rules!”

“Whatever! Just get out of here Yifan! You’re such a creep!” Sehun and Jongin shoo him away all the while Chanyeol can only stare on in utter indifference. The bell ringing at the top of the door is what snaps him out of his short reverie. Turning toward the cash register on autopilot, he plasters a smile on his face and looks up at their newest customer only to have his heart stop altogether.

The short male standing before him is nothing less than perfection. With a small stature and build, he definitely radiates a more feminine image than manly. Chanyeol finds himself staring into huge, adorable doe eyes on a soft and inviting face. It takes him a few seconds and a jab in the ribs from Jongdae to realize he’s staring. Clearing his throat awkwardly, the taller can feel his face dusting a rosy pink as he gazes down to his hands resting on the ends of the touch screen.

There’s a light chuckle that has his head shooting up and his heart flutters at the sound. _Damn I’m in deep already,_ Chanyeol thinks with an inwardly groan.

“Uh, h-how may I take yo-your order?” he stumbles out, effectively making himself look more like the idiot he really is.

The stranger wears an entertained smile on his face as he answers, “I’d like a pumpkin spice latte.”

_Wait wait wait. I’ve seen him before… the guy that I bumped in the hallway a few days ago?_

Somewhere behind him, he distinctly hears a burst of laughter that no doubt belongs to Jongdae and resists the urge to hit him with a frying pan.

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Jongdae whispers not-so-subtly to Jongin and Sehun, who can only stare on in amusement. The boy pretends not to hear and so does Chanyeol. He doesn’t want to make a more horrible impression than he already has by committing homicide in a dingy cafe.

 

**

 

The next morning he comes in, he’s at least half asleep and it’s Monday. He distantly wonders why he decided to take the early shift at this grimey ass place, especially since he doesn’t have classes yet. It’s not like he _actually_ want to be there.

“Welcome to Wu-Tang Cafe. What would you like to…” he trails off when he looks up and sees that same boy from Saturday morning. And his heart instantly starts to speed up.

“Remember me?” The boy asks in a soft voice and goodness is he happy that Jongdae isn’t there to mess with him (he had a class in the morning, fortunately). But then he remembers that Jongin and Sehun are standing like two steps away so he just knows the teasing will come back to him in a few hours.

“Um, uh, yeah. I do,” Chanyeol murmurs and the couple on the side burst into uncontrollable giggles.

“I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.” His eyes flicker up to Chanyeol’s coyly as he extends a small hand. His bigger one encases the smaller one and Chanyeol unconsciously thinks that they fit together oh so perfectly.

Chanyeol points to his nametag with his free hand, trying to come off as casually as he can though he knows the other must feel his rapidly increasing clammy palm. “I’m Chanyeol.”

 

They let go of each other’s hands after that and just kinda stand there awkwardly. Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Um, I’d like a pumpkin spice latte.”

It’s then Chanyeol realizes that Kyungsoo is indeed a customer, coming there for a _drink_ and not for _him_ (though he desperately wishes it was the latter).

“One pumpkin spice latte coming right up!” Sehun says somewhere beside him.

When Kyungsoo gets his order and walks away, out the door, and down the street, all Chanyeol could think is that if their hands can fit together perfectly, maybe they can be perfect for each other too.

 

**

 

Chanyeol now kinda looks forward to going to the cafe now. Or at least he thinks he does because he changes his hairstyle at least a billion and one times before he leaves the house. And Kyungsoo never fails to show up around eight or nine in the morning. And he orders the same thing every time. And Jongin and Sehun witness his idiocy _every time._ And _he’s just so flawless,_ Chanyeol thinks whenever they catch each other's eyes. And maybe it’s love at first sight.

And the _and’s_ can go on forever in Chanyeol’s book.

 

**

 

It’s about the fourth time they’ve seen each other that week that they actually have their very first conversation. There’s only two or three people lounging about in the cafe, Sehun, Jongin and Jongdae are most probably fighting about something too trivial for Chanyeol’s sake to handle, and Chanyeol’s leaning heavily against the counter wondering for the hundredth time that day why he’s even friends with these idiots.

Kyungsoo suddenly comes up to him and taps his shoulder out of nowhere, nearly scaring him senseless as he turns around and doubles over, holding his pounding ribcage. Or maybe his heart’s pounding because it’s the second time Kyungsoo’s touched him of his own free will. _Maybe._

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you,” Kyungsoo says, though there’s a hint of laughter laced in his tone.

Chanyeol waves him off lightly, even as his armpits start to itch from the surprise.

“I was wondering,” Kyungsoo continues, a finger resting on his chin in thought, “What’s your major?”

Chanyeol tilts his head in confusion. He wasn’t really expecting that question. Although he’s sure he wouldn’t expect anything Kyungsoo would’ve asked him anyway.

“Math. I want to be a mathematician.”

“I’m majoring in music. I want to be a musician. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Same. What’s your full name?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

“I’m Do Kyungsoo. You’re a freshman in college?”

“Yup.”

“Cool! I am too!” Kyungsoo says excitedly, seeming to run out of question to ask. It’s quiet for a few seconds, until, “You know, we should date,” he adds as an afterthought. “Like you should ask me out.”

“Excuse me? What?” Chanyeol isn’t sure if he heard right. Did he hear right? Did Do Kyungsoo, his short time crush and love of his nonexistent life, just ask _him_? On a _date_?

“We, you and I, should go on a date,” Kyungsoo answers easily, looking up with an amused smile, like the whole conversation did _not_ just take a huge one-eighty degree turn.

It takes several seconds for Chanyeol to muster a reply. “Um--”

“Here, I’ll make it easier for you. Park Chanyeol, do you wanna go on a date? With me? Tonight?”

“Tonight?” Chanyeol squeaks out girlishly.

“Yeah tonight!”

“Um, okay. Sounds cool.” Chanyeol feels beads of sweat building up on his temple.

Kyungsoo glances around and upon seeing his arms, reaches out for them.

“Let me see your hand.”

Chanyeol offers it wordlessly. Kyungsoo whips out a pen (it seems out of thin air to him) and begins writing… _numbers?_

“Here. That’s my number. Call me or text me so I can tell you the plans, kay?” Kyungsoo didn’t even give him enough time to form a proper, coherent response before he was dashing out of the door, pumpkin spice latte in hand.

“Score!” He hears Jongdae exclaim in the background but his mind is only on what’s to come later that night.

 

 

Chanyeol paces back and forth in his small living room, hands clasped behind his back in order to keep from fidgeting. What on earth is going on?

“What the hell happened dude?” Jongdae asks from his spot on the couch, attention on his phone. “Aren’t you gonna call slash text him?”

“I don’t know. What if he was just playing around? What this is all a joke to humiliate me?”

Jongdae peers up in thought. “Well it was pretty sudden if you ask me.”

“I know right,” Chanyeol mutters, mind immersed in what happened just a few hours ago. Maybe he _should_ just give him a call and see what’s up. The curiosity is literally _killing_ him. “Okay,” he says finality ringing in his tone. “I’m gonna do it!”

“That’s right! Man up and do manly things!” Jongdae raises his hand in victory. Chanyeol cuts him a weird look that basically screams _what the hell?_ Jongdae only shrugs his shoulders as he gets off the couch and stalks into the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol alone with his thoughts.

He pulls out his phone and dials the faint number on his skin. It rings, once, twice, three times before someone answers.

_“Y’ello?”_

“Um, hey. It’s me. Chanyeol,” Chanyeol says awkwardly, mentally slapping himself.

_“Oh? Yeah, what’s up?”_

“You told me to call so you can tell me about the date thingy.”

It’s silent on the other line for seven seconds. Yes, he counted. _“Oh, that! I was thinking maybe you can meet my gang,”_ Kyungsoo says casually.

Chanyeol arches a brow. “What? You said gang? You’re apart of a gang?”

Kyungsoo laughs, as if the taller had asked a stupid question, which it really is since he’d just said it but, you know, _still._

_“Yeah I’m apart of a gang! Damn, I wasn’t gonna tell you yet but what the hell, you’d have probably met them sometime in the near future anyway.”_

“Why are you saying this so casually? You know this isn’t good right? To do that type of stuff?” Chanyeol’s downright scared at this point. Had he been in love with a lunatic? Is this even really _happening_?

_“You’ll understand when you see them. It’s not like that at all. Meet me my place around seven. I’ll text you. And come alone.”_ Then the line cuts off and Chanyeol’s left wondering if the person he likes is really a psychopath on the DL.

 

As he’s told via phone call, Chanyeol comes to Kyungsoo’s apartment alone as to not upset him if he seriously tries to stab him when he walks through the door. Chanyeol’s come to accept that this may very well be his last day living as a free human soul.

His palms start to clam up as he raises a hand to knock on the door. But right when he gains the courage to actually _do_ it, the door is ripped open and he’s faced with the sight of a beaming Kyungsoo. All thoughts of the smaller being a murderer fly out the window as he wraps a hand around Chanyeol’s wrist to pull him in.

It really catches him off guard because he fully expected there to be a bunch of burly and dangerous looking guys lounging around, some in the corner playing poker, smoking cigarettes and others counting money or doing drugs in the back. But it’s nothing like that at all. Instead, he’s graced with the sight of three boys that’s about around their age, talking animatedly amongst one another and it just looks like a little get together with a few friends. And Kyungsoo’s talking about a gang?

“So this… is your gang?” Chanyeol inquires disbelievingly.

“Yup. See? I told you you’d understand when you see them,” Kyungsoo answers, a hint of a grin playing on his lips.

“Actually, I’m not really understanding what’s going on here,” Chanyeol tells the shorter honestly. He’s beyond baffled by what’s going on right now.

“Okay, hold on.” Kyungsoo turns and tries to gather everyone’s attention. “Guys, this is Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, this is the gang.”

“Hi, I’m Luhan,” a boy with a round, pretty face says, and motions to the boy beside him that’s holding onto his arm cutely. “And this is Minseok, my boyfriend.”

“Hello,” Minseok says softly. Chanyeol nods at them politely.

A short brunette stands and makes his way to Chanyeol, holding out a hand when he’s arm's length away. “Hi! I’m Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s best friend and co-leader of Dying Orange Flame.” Chanyeol shakes his hand slowly. _Dying orange flame…_

“And I’m Kyungsoo. Leader and founder of Dying Orange Flame. It’s an acapella group for misfits like us that want to make a name for ourselves,” Kyungsoo explains and Lord is this the strangest day of Park Chanyeol’s life.

“So like… Pitch Perfect or something? I mean, I’ve never seen the movie but…”

The quad laughs, easing some of Chanyeol’s initial tension. “ _Sure,_ like Pitch Perfect,” Baekhyun replies, returning to his spot on the couch.

When the small group begins to talk about something else, Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol aside.

“I hope you don’t think I’m a drug dealer or anything,” the raven-haired male jokes. Chanyeol gives a small grin in response.

“At first, hell yes. Now, not even close.”

“I’m sorry. I may have come off a little too strong today. But hey, when I get those random bursts of bravery, I don’t hold back.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I’m not complaining.”

They stand there for a few seconds, sneaking glances at one another when they think the other isn’t looking. And Chanyeol can’t help but think this is like highschool all over again. But oddly he doesn’t mind.

“Say,” Kyungsoo speaks up, “How about this weekend, you and I go on an _actual_ date? Just the two of us?”

Chanyeol puts a finger on his chin in thought, pretending to think about it. “Hm, I don’t know… I’ll have to check my schedule.”

“Oh come on! I know you’re not _that_ busy! Can’t you make some time for me?” Kyungsoo mock pouts and Chanyeol inwardly swoons. How can someone be so beautiful?

“Oh my gosh! You guys are so gross! Come over here already!” Baekhyun shouts over the low (is that SNSD?) music playing in the background. Kyungsoo grasps Chanyeol’s hand in his and he’s once again reminded of how perfectly their hands fit with one another.

Chanyeol realizes, hours later as he’s watching Kyungsoo laugh over something Baekhyun said, that he never answered his question, though the answer’s obviously written all over his face. It’s strange how love at first sight works and it’s especially strange how their whole situation played out but Chanyeol can definitely say that he’s happy about it. Kyungsoo glances over at him after a while and offers a small smile that has him falling in love all over again.

The day had no doubt been a weird one, but he can’t wait for the more to come. Especially now that he has Kyungsoo with him along the way.


End file.
